Two Youtubers, Two Girls, and a Radio
by The Dancing Rain Alchemist
Summary: Bree and Taylor feel like the luckiest girls in the world when they win a contest and Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil will be staying with them for a month. But this won't be any regular visit. Will that be enough time to fall in love? Kissing, fighting, and an angry ex will make this an unforgettable experience. Phil/OC, Dan/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! As you may know, I took _A Helping Hand_ down. Some things came up, so I deleted it. I felt bad, so I started making this little story. It's a Phil/OC story. So, I hope you enjoy. Read on peoples.**

* * *

Chapter One: Winning, Cleaning, and Screaming

I dialed the number and let the phone ring. "You're our seventeenth caller!" A voice exclaimed.

"Really?!" I yelled back. "What do I win?"

"Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil will be staying at your house for a month." He said.

"Alrighty then." I said with a smile. "When do I pick them up?"

"Seven P.M." He told me. "What's your name."

"Brianna Collins." I told the man.

"Alright." He said before hanging up. _'That was somewhat creepy, but okay.'_ I looked at the clock. _'It's only four. Might as well tell Taylor so that we can clean up the guest room.'_ I walked over to my best friend's room and knocked on the door.

"S'up?" My friend Taylor asked as she opened the door. She had blonde hair that came to her chin. Her eyes we a bright green color.

"I just won a radio contest." I told her. "And Danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil will be staying at our house for a month." It was quiet for a minute. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs. "WHAT'S WRONG?!" I yelled.

"I'm just really happy." She said with a big smile.

"Me too but I didn't scream my head off." I mumbled. "Anyways, we should clean up the house."

"I'll work on the kitchen, you do the guest room." She told me.

"At least there are two beds in there." I said with a small frown. We both went downstairs and got some cleaning supplies. I got some cleaners, paper towels, and clean sheets.

"My cousins must hate me." I said as I looked at the guest bedroom. My younger cousins were the last ones in it. I grabbed my iPod and sang along as I cleaned the room.

**"Everybody tells me that it's so hard to make it. It's so hard to break it, yeah. There's no way to fake it. Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling. I shouldn't believe in, the dreams that I'm dreaming."**

I finished washing the walls and grabbed the vacuum. **"I hear it everyday, I hear it all the time. I'm never gonna amount to much, but they're never gonna change my mind, no."**

I got rid of the vacuum and started changing the sheets. **"Tell me, tell me, tell me, something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know! Tell me, tell me, tell me, something I don't know, something I don't know. How many inches in a mile. What it takes to make you smile. Get you not to treat me like a child, baby."**

"And, done." I said as I finished changing the sheets. "Now it doesn't look like a complete mess." I whistled as I took care of my supplies and looked at the clock. 5 o'clock. I went downstairs to check on Taylor. She was wiping down the cabinets, but the rest looked fine. I walked down to the basement and threw the old sheets into the washing machine.

"Are you done with the guest rooms?" Taylor asked once I came back up the stairs.

"I'm all finished." I said.

"I could hear you singing up there." She said with a small smile. "You were really good."

"You tell me this every time I clean something Tay." I said to her. "Besides, for the next month, I am done singing. I don't want Dan and Phil hearing me."

"They would love you!" She said with a smile. "Especially Phil." She elbowed me playfully. She knew better than anyone that Phil was my favorite. She liked Dan the best.

"Stop it." I said as I stopped her elbow. "He won't fall in love with me anyways."

"Any boy who doesn't like you is an idiot." Taylor told me.

"Well there must be a ton of idiots in this world." We both laughed.

We made dinner and watched TV until 6:30. Taylor went into her room and changed clothes. I just went into the bathroom. I brushed my long brown hair and put it into a ponytail. I rubbed my light blue eyes and made sure I wouldn't fall asleep.

"I'm ready!" Taylor said as she skipped down the stairs. I laughed and grabbed my keys. We made our way into our car. It was still summer, so it was still a little light out.

Taylor tried to grab the keys, but I shook my head. "_I'm_ driving." I told her with a small glare. "I'm not letting anyone get a ticket."

"And how could I get us a ticket?"

"You would speed until a cop caught us. Then when the cop left, and we had the ticket, you would speed all the way to the airport. Then on the way home, you would go super slow so that we would have more time with them. Then the cop would catch you, and give you another ticket. Once the cop left, you would go slow until someone stole the front seat and drove us home."

"You know me too well." She said with a frown. "And that's why you're my bestest friend." She gave me a hug before getting into the car.

"I'm not exactly sure if that's a good thing." I said as I got in and started the car.

"TO DAN AND PHIL!" Taylor yelled as I backed out of the driveway.

"TO DAN AND PHIL!" I yelled back and we started our long drive.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Dan and Phil weren't in this one... But they'll be here soon! I have chapter two written, so I'll have it up soon. Please review and tell me what you think. So, that's it for now! Buh byes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Look at that, she's back! I'm going to finish this story! I know it! Anyways, this chapter has the brief OC/OC in it. So, go on and read.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Youtubers, Boyfriends, and Tears

"BREEEE!" Taylor called from the other side of the lobby. I sighed, stood up, and walked over to her. Standing next to her were two guys. One had dark brown eyes and dark brown hair. The other had black hair and blue eyes. It was Dan and Phil.

"I'm guessing you're Brianna." Dan said.

"Yeah. But most people just call me Bree." I said with a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Phil told me with a smile.

"You too." I said back. It was quiet for a minute.

"Sooooooooo," Taylor said. "We should get home. It's gonna be late by the time we get there."

"Sounds good to me." I said as I brought out my keys.

"I call shotgun!" Phil yelled.

"Looks like we're sitting together." Dan said to Taylor. She just nodded her head with a small frown. _'It sucks that she has a boyfriend.'_ I thought to myself.

We walked out to the car in silence. Dan and Phil put their things in the trunk before climbing in the car. "So, what's it like here?" Dan asked.

"Eh. It's more exciting during the school year." Taylor told him.

"During the summer we basically hang out, but nothing ever happens." I said with a shrug.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Phil said.

"It is." I told him. He gave me a confused look before shrugging.

Taylor's phone rang. "Hey Trent." She said with a smile.

"Her boyfriend?" Phil whispered.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

"Oh." I heard Taylor say. "I-I understand. No, no, I'll be fine. Bye." She fell silent as she put the phone in her pocket.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She answered. I just sighed and kept driving. She was quiet for the rest of the drive home. "I'm going to bed." Taylor told me as we walked in the house.

"Me too." I said. "So, I'll show you to your room." I said to the boys. They grabbed their stuff and followed me up the stairs. "There you are." I said as I opened the door. "G'night." I said with a small smile before leaving to my room.

As I was putting my pajamas on, there was a knock on the door. I finished putting them on, and opened the door. Taylor was standing there. I took her hand and she closed the door behind her. She hugged me close and cried on my shoulder. I just patted her back and let her tears come out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"Trent told me he liked another girl, and broke up with me." She said in between sobs.

"I never liked that Trent kid." I said with a growl. "How long until you let me kick his butt?"

"Bree, I'm not letting you hurt him." She told me.

"He broke your heart, so I'll break his face."

"Stop it Bree." She said, but I could hear the smile in her voice. "I just needed someone to talk to." I nodded and let her cry. "I'm gonna go to bed now." She said before leaving.

"I'll still be ready if you want me to hurt him." I said before I wrapped myself in blankets and fell asleep.

When I woke up and looked at my clock. "It's one in the morning." I groaned as I stood up. I walked down the stairs and got a bagel. As I started to eat in, I walked into the living room. Someone was already on the couch though.

"You can't sleep either?" It was Phil. I shook my head as I sat next to him. "Your house is so big." He said as he looked around in awe.

"It used to be my parents'."

"Are they..."

"No. They're in Flordia." I told him. "They moved about a year ago. Taylor moved in with me afterwards. Since my brother was eight at the time, he moved with my parents."

"So, do you ever see them?"

"Not really." I said with a shrug. "They call me sometimes, but we never visit each other. It's kind of sad. I never get to see my baby brother anymore."

"Baby brother?" Phil asked.

"It's a nickname." I said.

I yawned. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah." I laid down on the couch and closed my eyes. I could feel Phil put a blanket over me before I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: See, I told you it was brief OC/OC. Sorry if the chapter's a little short... I TRIED MY BEST! But, this one has a little Phil/OC. Cute? I think so. Please review and tell me what you think. I've got five followers and one favorite, but no reviews? What's up with that? Sorry if I was begging... So, bye peoples!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm writing this on my school bus! Awesome right? Not really... But if you think this chapter is rushed, then tell me. I'll tell you why if you want. Just remember: They only have one month, so... yeah. Please read on peoples!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Boys, Girls, and Dates

I opened my eyes to see Taylor and Dan laughing. I looked around and saw that both me and Phil had fallen asleep on the couch. I covered my mouth before I could scream. I lifted the blanket off of me and got up. I smacked Dan and Taylor up the head before going to get dressed.

I put on some shorts and a yellow tank top. I put my hair in a braid before leaving. I walked down the stairs to see Phil waking up. "Why are you guys laughing?" Phil asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"You and Bree were sleeping together!" Dan said.

"WE WERE NOT!" I yelled as I slapped the back of his head.

"Well, you were on the couch together, and you were asleep." Taylor said.

"That doesn't mean anything!" I said. "I couldn't sleep, so I made a bagel and sat on the couch. I talked with Phil, got tired, and fell asleep. Then he must of fallen asleep later that night." I shrugged it off.

"Alright." Dan said. "We believe you."

"I have an idea!" I said aloud. "Taylor, you're trying to get your mind off of you know who, so how about we-"

"Go on a double date!" Taylor said. _'Not exactly how I was going to put it, but that works too.'_

"Sounds great." Phil said. "Do you wanna go with me Breezy?" He asked.

"Breezy?" I asked.

"It's a nickname I came up with." Phil said. "It's cute, so it fits you." I blushed a little.

"Of course I'll go with you Phil."

"That leaves us two." Dan said to Taylor.

"Don't make it sound like a bad thing." Taylor told him with a smile. He smiled right bak at her and took her hand. I felt Phil brush his fingers against mine. _'He's so adorable when he tries to be romantic.'_ I thought as I took his hand.

"Where do ya wanna go?" Dan asked as we walked down the sidewalk.

"Let's go get lunch." Taylor said.

"Wow, I wake up late." I said with a frown.

"You're just noticing this now?" Taylor asked. "Anyways, let's go to KFC."

"Kentucky fried chicken in Maine." I said with a smile. "Delicious."

"Weird, but alright." Phil said with a smile.

"I'll eat anything." Dan said. "So it's unanimous." Taylor lead the way to the nearest KFC.

"We came to a chicken place, and you got mac n' cheese?" Dan asked.

"No, I got the best mac n' cheese in the world." I told him with a smile. Phil smiled at me. _'No Bree, you can't fall in love with him. But he's so cute, and so weird, and... Wow, I am in love with him.'_

"Well the rest of us got what we came for." Taylor said.

"And how do you know I didn't come for mac n' cheese?" I asked. "You know me better than that Taylor."

"Sadly, yes." She said as a smile made it's way to her lips. "But, hey. You are the bestest friend ever, so it's worth it."

"Hey, we has a question." Dan said.

"We are going to be filming a would you rather video, and were wondering if you guys would be in it." Phil said.

I gave Taylor a look. She nodded. "Sure we will." We said at the same time.

"Do you guys plan that out or something?" Dan asked.

"Not really." I said.

"We're awesome enough to do that."

_Later_

"That is the best mac n' cheese ever." I said once we had finished eating.

"I'm all filled up." Phil said as he patted his stomach.

"How about a movie?" Taylor suggested.

"I like it. What should we watch?" Dan asked.

"Toy Story 3." I suggested.

"Let's watch it!" Taylor said as she pulled on Dan's arm. He just laughed and they started to run home.

"Shall we?" Phil asked as he held out his hand.

"We shall." I said as I took his hand. He smiled and we started walking home.

By the end of the movie, we were all in tears. "That was the best movie ever." I said.

"Yeah." Taylor said. She was snuggled up to Dan. _'He's doing a good job at making her feel better.'_ I thought. "I always cry at the end of that." I nodded in agreement.

"It's so sad, but so happy at the same time." I said as more tears flowed down my face.

"It just shows that he loves his toys." Phil told me. I nodded.

"I love my toys that much." Dan said. "But I won't ever give them away. Until I have kids." He spaced out and started thinking about something else.

"Yeah, I gave my brother my Barbies, but they weren't treated right after that." I said. "They kind of 'fell' apart." I nervously laughed.

"He ripped them apart, didn't he?" Dan asked.

"Let's go with that." I told them. "Anyways, I'm going to get to work on my laptop."

"You work?" Dan asked.

"She writes Fanfiiiiiiiiction." Taylor said.

"You sound drunk." I said. "But I do. I get paid for every click on my story."

"Sounds cool." Phil said. "What do you write about?"

"Anime mostly." I said with a shrug. "Fullmetal Alchemist, Soul Eater. That kind of stuff." **(A/N: My life right there. XD)**

"Alright." He said with a smile.

"Bree, don't lie to them." Taylor said with an evil smile. "You did a fanfic about them." My face turned deep red.

"Please tell me it wasn't one of those ones where we're gay and we're in love with each other." Dan pleaded.

"I hate those!" I said. "They're gross! I wrote you guys your own girlfriends."

"Who?" Phil asked.

"Original characters." I answered with a smile. "Now, let me write, okay?"

"I'll see you later then." Phil said. "I had a good time though."

"Me too." I told him. _'Except for the fact that I'm FALLING IN LOVE!'_

* * *

**A/N: Look at that right there. Brianna's falling in love with Phil, and Phil might like her too. Dan and Taylor are obviously in love, and are bound to ask each other out of something. But once the month's over, Dan and Phil are gone. Anyways, thanks for reading. Favorite, follow, and review if you enjoyed. And I'll see you in whatever I write next. BYHE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: She's back with one more chapter! This is a lot of fluff, so if you enjoy that, then I'm glad. Also, someone told me I got some of Phil and Dan's facial features wrong, so I fixed that. So, go ahead and read on!**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Day Alone

"It's time for the final question." Dan said. We had been filming the 'Would you Rather' video for about thirty minutes, and decided it was time to end it. "Brianna, would you rather date Dan or Phil?" I laughed.

"As if that's a question." I said.

"Well, who would you choose?" Dan asked.

"Phil." I said.

"Wh-why?" He asked.

"Because he's Phil."

Dan made his way to the door. "I'm going to get Phil surgery on my face!"

"Yeah, I think we're gonna end it here." Phil said. "So, byeeeee!" He turned off the camera.

"God." I said as I laid on my back. "I was so nervous that whole time."

"I'm gonna go talk with Dan." Taylor said before getting up and leaving.

"You were nervous?" Phil asked me. "I couldn't tell at all." I blushed.

"Well, I guess it's not that obvious." I told him. "I was still super nervous though. It was my first time on a Youtube video."

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Phil said with a smile. "Besides, being nervous is fine." He stood up and held out a hand. I took it and he pulled me up. "It's natural."

"I'm just not used to it I guess." I said as I returned his smile. "I've been been in plays, I've read reports, and talked in front of big crowds, but I've never been nervous before." I sighed. "Sorry. I shouldn't be torturing you with all this talk."

"No, no, it's fine." Phil said. "I kind of like it when you talk." I blushed deeply.

"Thank you." I said as I looked at the ground. _'Awkwardness.'_I thought to myself. "Um, how do you like Maine so far?" _'OUT OF ALL THE THINGS YOU COULD'VE SAID BRIANNA!'_

"It's nice." He answered. "It's super small here."

"That's what's great about it." I said with a soft voice. "When you live in a small town you know everyone that lives in it. I can't stand big places, or crowds. I guess that's what small towns do to ya." I shrugged.

"It's still pretty though." He said. "All of the trees, and the sunset. The sunset is beautiful."

"Yeah, it is, isn't it." I said thoughtfully. "But, I'm gonna go now. Before things get anymore awkward than they already are." He laughed as nodded. I just left for my bedroom. When I got there I threw my face into a pillow.

_'Why do I have to have a crush on him?!'_I thought to myself. _'Not that that's a bad thing... Ugh. I give up! Ya know what, if I like him, and he likes me back, then I'll ask him out. I don't care about how long we have. I'll use the time that I have right now.'_

**Two Days Later**

"Me and Taylor will be out for a little while." Dan said to us and he had an arm around Taylor's waist. She was smiling hugely, and nodded. "We'll see you later."

"I guess we will." I said in a creepy voice. "Have fun." They gave me a look, Dan whispered something in Phil's ear, and then they left.

"So, what do ya wanna do?" Phil asked as we stood there.

"I'm not sure." I said as I poked his stomach. "We could do something called talking."

"Hmmm." He poked my stomach. "Sounds fun." He said before we both flopped on the couch. "So, I want to know more about you."

"What's there to know?" I asked him.

"What're you afraid of." I thought for a minute.

"Nothing comes to mind." I said.

"Snakes?"

"Nope."

"Spiders?"

"Nah."

"Death?"

"No." I said. I refused all the things he listed.

"You aren't afraid of anything, are you?" I shook my head. "Well, what about your family."

"I have two parents and a younger brother."

"Where are they?"

"Florida." I answered. "I think we already went over this."

"Well, what're your parents like?"

'They're nice parents. They were there when I needed them."

"What about now?"

"I'm not driving all the way to Florida whenever I have boy trouble."

"Why not call them?"

"They left me Phil! I don't think they want me calling!" I looked away from him before I started crying. "I-I'm sorry for yelling. It just hurts to think that they really left me here." He turned me around so that I was facing him.

"Breezy, it's fine." He said as he pulled me into a hug. That was when I snapped. Tears rolled down my face. "Don't cry." He told me.

"I don't know what to think of my parents. They just left me alone."

"Bree-"

"They took my brother, and left. They didn't say goodbye or anything. They left a note on the sideboard that said they were moving to Florida. I felt abandoned. Like they didn't love me anymore." He pulled out of the hug and looked at me. "O locked myself in my room for days, until Taylor came along. She moved in here, and that's how it's been for years."

"Have you seen your parents?"

"Not since they moved." I answered as I tried to stop crying. "I-I'm sorry. You don't have to listen to this if you don't want to."

"No. I told you, I kind of like it when you talk." I blushed. I poked him stomach. I jumped off the couch before he could poke me back. For the next ten minutes, he chased me around the house. Then we tripped.

He landed on top of me. He pushed himself up a little. I turned so that I was on my back, and our faces were inches apart. We both deeply blushed. **'**_Oh God. WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!'_

* * *

**A/N: Should they kiss? Well, that's for YOU to decide. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Or just PM me. Either way, without your reviews, this story can't keep going. So, yeah. Buh BYHE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I got one review, but I'm posting this anyways. This includes a lot of fluffiness. Plus, I'm sick. I have a cold an I can't stop coughing. I'm still gonna write though, and you can still read. So, here ya go! Read on!**

* * *

Chapter Five: Kissing

I looked at how close my face was to Phil. Literally centimeters. I'm pretty sure I blushed, but all I could focus on was his blue eyes. He was looking right into mine, until his closed. He got closer to my face until we were kissing. I kissed him back, and we fell into perfect rhythm with each other, and then we broke apart.

"Um..." He said before getting up. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up. "Sorry about that..."

"Don't worry about it." I said before kissing him again. He put his hands around my waist, and put mine around his neck. _'Damn this boy knows how to kiss.'_ I thought to myself. When we broke apart, we were both blushing.

"Does this mean we're... A couple?" Phil asked.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully. "Do you want to be a couple?"

"Sure." He said. I took his hand into mine as we sat down on the couch. It was silent for a few minutes. "Now things are all awkward."

"Don't worry Phil," I told him. "It'll get less awkward with time."

"You promise?"

"Pinkie swear." I held out my pinkie, and he wrapped his around it. "So, anything else you want to know about me."

"Got any friends?"

"Yes!" I said. "I have Taylor, and then some others, but they don't live around here."

"Where do they live?"

"Other side of town." I said with a shrug.

"Can't you walk there?"

"If I want to walk for a half n' hour, then yes." I answered. "But I don't really feel like doing that at the moment, so I'll stay right here." I snuggled up to his chest.

"And I'll stay here too." He said as he put an arm around my waist. "There's no where else I'd rather be."

**The Next Day**

"Hello everybody who watches my stuff." Dan said to the camera. "I am here with Brianna and Taylor."

"What about me?" Phil asked.

"And Phil." Dan said. "But we all have an announcement. To all of you fangirls who were talking about us getting girlfriends," He pointed to himself and Phil. "Well, you'll be happy with this video right here."

"We have managed to get girlfriends!" We all clapped. "Yeah," Phil put his arm around me. "I am dating Breezy." I kissed his cheek.

"And all of you fangirls out there better not come near me." I said. "I don't feel like getting attacked."

"And I am dating the wonderful Taylor." Dan said. He and Taylor highfived before hugging.

"Same as Bree said, I do not tolerate crazy fangirls who try and attack me." Taylor said.

"So, yeah. That was our BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!" Phil said. "This video is really short, isn't it?"

"One of our shortest yet." Dan said.

"Let's answer some questions." Taylor suggested.

"'Dear Dan and Phil, would you ever kiss your girlfriends on screen?'" Dan read.

"Depends on whether or not they would." Phil said. I looked at Taylor, and we both nodded.

"We'd do it." We said at the same time.

"Then c'mere." Dan said to Taylor. They started kissing. Phil gave me a small kiss on the lips.

"While they are doing that," I said. "I think we'll end this right here."

"See you all later peoples!" Phil said before turning off the camera. "Let's give them some privacy." Phil said. He took my arm and pulled me out into the hall. He pulled me close and kissed me.

_'And I feel sparks fly.'_ I sang in my head as we broke apart only for air. He pulled me closer, and our kiss deepened. _'God to the freaking damn. This boy knows how to kiss.'_

We once again broke apart, but we didn't kiss again. "Dude, you know how to kiss." I said. "And I just said that aloud, didn't I?"

"Eh, I don't care." He said.

"How would you like to play Mario Kart with me?" I asked.

"I would be honored."

**Later**

"Hey Breezy." Phil said. We were both tied in our game.

"S'up?"

"Are you a girl?"

I paused the game. "What was that?"

"Ugh. I mean, you're not a girlie girl, are you?"

"Noooooooooo." I answered. "I play video games, Minecraft, and watch anime."

"Okay."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, I don't like girlie girls."

"Yeah. I lost a friend because she was always saying I needed to talk about girlie things." I sighed. "It was so annoying, and I was tired of it."

"It sounds annoying."

"It was. If someone wants to be friends with me, they have to be able to accept me for who I am." I said. "People can't change me."

"I don't know why people would try and change you." Phil said. "You're prefect the way you are." I smiled and unpaused the game. "YOU CHEATED!"

"I didn't cheat!" I said as I beat him to the finish line. "I just unpaused the game." He just laughed and pulled me into a hug. My phone started ringing. "I'll be right back." I said as I got up.

"Um, Brianna?" It was Trent.

"WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME TRENT?!" I yelled.

"I want Taylor back. I was a fool to break up with her in the first place."

"Asterisk broke up with you, didn't she?" I asked flatly.

"Yes, but I still love Taylor."

"Yeah, well get over her. She won't ever get back together with you."

"And why's that."

"I know her. Now, bye." I said before hanging up. I put my phone on the table and walked back to where Phil was. I snuggled back up to him, and he kissed the top of my head.

"Who was that?" Phil asked.

"No one important." I answered. He just nodded and pulled me a little closer. I smiled and kissed his hand that was on my stomach. He poked my stomach, and I poked him back.

"Well, you're all mine now."

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving." There was a knock on the door. "Why me?" I asked as I stood up. "Wassup?" I asked as I opened the door. "TRENT?!"

"Where's Taylor?"

"No where you need to be." I answered. "Now, can you please leave?" I tried to close the door, but he stopped me.

"I asked you a question."

"And I asked you to leave my property."

"This is your parents property." He smirked. "And the government doesn't know you're here alone, do they? Well, maybe I should just call them up, and tell them about what's going on."

"I'm seventeen Trent, I'm fine." **(A/N: They're all teenagers 17-18 in this.)** I told him. "Just stop with all of your blackmail and get a life." I said before shutting, (and locking) the door.

"What was he doing here?" Phil asked from behind me. I jumped a little.

"Being a jerk. As usual." I said in a bored tone. "He wants to take Taylor back."

"Over Dan's dead body." Phil said. "He would never let someone just take his girl away from him." I laughed.

"And Taylor would never get back together with him." I said.

"Now, what should we do?"

"I dunno, but I don't really care right now. As long as I'm with you." He kissed the top of my head before we went back into the living room.

* * *

**A/N: Cute fluff! Sorry about the bad ending, I had writers block... But Trent's back! *GASP* Why, now he wants Taylor. But that won't happen, now will it? But anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading. BYHE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT, BUT IMPORTANT! That's all.**

Chapter 6: He's Back

"Hello internet." I said to the camera. "Phil is sick today, so he wants me to make a video for you guys. Say hi Phil." He just weakly waved. "Anyways, what I'm going to be talking about is things that annoy me. And helping me out will be,"

"Me!" Taylor said as she sat next to me.

"So, first of all, I'll go with a real experience of mine." I said with a smile. "People trying to change me. I had one friend, and she was always annoying me with this. I would say something along the lines of: 'And that's when Scott Shelby died.' And her reply would always be:"

"'Brianna, I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but you need to talk about girlie stuff.'" Taylor said in a snooty voice.

"Being the person I am, I always said: 'I'll try.' But I always wanted to say: 'Have you ever stopped and thought, Maybe she doesn't like talking about girlie things. And I don't I talk about what I want, and if you don't like what I say, then don't start a conversation with me.'"

"Like, omg Bree, let's just not be friends." Taylor said.

"Next, there's hypocrites." I told them. "I've had to deal with hypocrites all my life. Even throughout school. There was this one girl,"

"I remember her!" Taylor said. "She was the biggest hypocrite I have ever met."

"So, here is our conversations with her: 'Sam, being a jerk won't get you anywhere.'"

"'Bree, you need to stop harassing me you slut.'" Taylor said in that same snooty voice.

"Did you hear that?" I asked as I laughed. "She says to stop harassing her, and then becomes a hypocrite two words later." We both laughed. "But, I could go on and on forever about annoying things, but I'll leave it at that for now. BYHE!" I said before shutting off the camera.

"You did a good job." Phil said with a small smile.

"You need to get some rest." I said before kissing his forehead. "Bye." Taylor closed the door behind us.

"How about we hang in my room." Taylor said.

"There's nothing else to do. I mean, Phil's sick, and Dan's shopping." I said with a sigh. We headed into her room and started talking.

"God, I can't believe Trent thinks I'll get back together with him." Taylor said. "I hate him forever." She looked at all his burned pictures that were in her trashcan.

"I can tell." I said.

Out of nowhere, the door busted open. Standing behind it was none other than the villain of this story. Trent. His face was red with anger. Or the fact that we were both in tank tops. Either way, he made his way over to the two of us.

"You're such a little (bleep)." He said as he picked up Taylor by the throat. "Thinking that you can just find another boyfriend."

"I have that right." She said. I kicked the back of Trent's head, and he let go of Taylor and fell over. She took a deep breath before standing next to me. "And you have no right breaking into our house, and deciding to kill me!"

"I can do what I want." He said as he advanced towards us. He grabbed Taylor's ankle and threw her at a wall.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yelled as I punched him in the stomach.

"Giving her what she deserves!" He said as he took a few steps toward her. She was already unconscious, so there was nothing she could do. I grabbed my phone. "Go, go power rangers!" I yelled. Just kidding. I dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"My friends getting attacked. We need an ambulance."

"Where do you live?" I gave her the address. "Help will arrive as soon as possible." She said before hanging up.

I looked over and saw that Trent was kicking Taylor's body. "GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" I said as I kicked him in the balls. "NOW GET IN THE FUCKING CLOSET!" I pushed him into it and locked the door.

I ran over to where Taylor was. She was bleeding from her head. I picked her up and carried her downstairs. I covered the wound before something came to mind. Phil. I ran up the stairs and into the sick boy's room.

"Breezy?" Phil asked.

"C'mon, you gotta come downstairs."

"Wha-"

"Just come on." I said. He stood up and put an arm around my shoulder. _'Is he really that sick, or just doing that because he wants to.'_ I thought as I brought him down the stairs.

"What happened to Taylor?" Phil asked with wide eyes.

"Just watch her. The ambulance is here." I said as I rushed upstairs. I found Trent and grabbed his wrists and kept them behind his back. "I swear to God, if Taylor dies, I'll kill you." I threatened as I pushed him down the stairs.

"Is this him?" A police officer asked. I nodded and handed him over. I rushed over to the ambulance and hopped in next to Taylor. Phil was there too.

"I'm gonna call Dan and tell him to meet us at the hospital." Phil said. He dialed the number and started talking to Dan.

I took Taylor's hand in mine. "Don't die on me. Not now Taylor." I said as I started crying. "You have people to live for."

**A/N: If only Edward Elric was here! Still, Taylor might die! Rawr! What's gonna happen when Dan gets there? And is Trent gonna be sent to Juvie? Review and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, and I bid you fairwell.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I couldn't come up with a name for this one... Also, it's short. I've been having writer's block lately, so I'm sorry. So, please read.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Untitled

"So," I asked the doctor. "How's Taylor doing?"

"She's got some broken ribs, and she's lost a lot of blood." The doctor said with a sigh. "Do you have the number for her parents?"

"Her parents are... dead." I said.

"Okay." He said. "How old are the two of you?"

"18." I lied. "Is there any damage in her brain?"

"Her mental health is fine." He said. "She's going to have to stay here for a little while." I just nodded. "She's a lucky girl." He told me as I was about to leave. "Most people in her condition would die." I just nodded. "And I know the two of you are seventeen." I turned around. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." I smiled and left the room.

"What'd he say?" Dan asked me. His eyes were red as if he had been crying.

"He said she'll be fine, but she has to stay here for a few days." Dan just nodded and went to find her room again.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Phil asked me. I nodded, and he pulled me into a hug. "At least she'll be okay." I didn't say anything. "C'mon, how 'bout we go to her room?" I took his hand, and we walked to where she was.

"Hey you two." She said weakly. "The doctors keep saying I'm lucky."

"Because you are." I said as I took her hand. "You're alive, aren't you?"

"I'm not gonna let some (bleep) like Trent kill me." She said with a smile.

"Even when in a near death situation, you're still the most stubborn person I know." I said with a small smile. A nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." She said. We said goodbye, Dan kissed Taylor's cheek, and we left.

"Wanna get some pizza?" I asked.

"Okay." Phil said.

"Sure." Dan said.

"C'mon guys, be a little happier!" I said in a upbeat voice. "Taylor's gonna be fine, Trent's going to Juvie, and everything will go back to normal."

"I guess you're right." Phil said with a smile.

"She is right." Dan said with a huge smile. "WHEW! PIZZA HUT!"

"Pizza Hut it is." I said smiling. _'I can put a smile on anyone's face.'_

**Three Days Later**

"I can't believe I actually missed this place." Taylor said as we waked in the house. She was allowed back home after three long days. _'We only have two weeks left.'_ I thought to myself. "But now we can spend more time together." _'Don't worry about it. Two weeks is a long time.'_

"I'm glad." I told her with a smile.

"Well, there's only one way to celebrate me living." Taylor said with a smile. "Smosh."

"That's right!" I said. "Food Battle's today!" We grabbed my laptop and sat on the couch. "Are you boys coming?" I asked them. The came over and sat next to us.

**After a Long Food Battle**

"Why did Anthony win?!" Dan said. "Ian's way better!"

"No! Anthony's the best!" I said back.

"You guys are both wrong." Taylor said. "That reporter guy should've won."

"HE WASN'T IN THE BATTLE!" The three of us said to her.

"Well he should've been." She said with a small pout.

"Personally, I think they were both pretty good." Phil said. We all nodded.

"Anthony's still better." I said to Dan.

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"So when you die, Anthony will be better?"

"No!" He yelled. "Ian will always be better!"

"And why's that?!"

"Because he likes PINK FROSTED DOUGHNUTS!" I threw a pillow at him.

"What does that have to do with anything? Everyone likes pink frosted doughnuts." I told him.

"Not Anthony?"

"He didn't say that. He said his favorite food's better." I pointed out. "Which is true."

* * *

**A/N: RAWR! This one's so short, but I can't come up with anything! So, sorry if you didn't like it... I couldn't put Taylor in pain! I'm horrible at this stuff... I promise that future chapters will be longer. Thanks for reading, please review, bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Three different updates in one day?! That's amazing! (For me anyways...) But this chapter is short, I know that. It is cute. And it involves singing.**

**I don't own 'Just a Kiss.' That song is owned by Lady Antebellum. I don't own Dan or Phil either. Please read on.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Singing

It was a normal day when it all happened. The kitchen was dirty, I was bored, and I cleaned it. As usual, I started singing while I cleaned. **"****Lying here with you so close to me. It's hard to fight these feelings ****w****hen it feels so hard to breathe. I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile. I've never opened up to anyone. ****S****o hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms. We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No I don't want to mess this thing up. No I don't want to push too far."**

I heard clapping from the living room. I blushed deeply when I saw Dan standing there. _'I'm such an idiot! I wasn't supposed to sing.'_ I mentally face palmed. "Looks like we got ourselves a singer. And she doesn't suck."

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I've been staying here for almost a month now." He answered.

"Don't tell anyone that I sing."

"The only person who doesn't know is Phil, right?" Speak of the devil, said boy walked in.

"What do I not know?" Phil asked.

"Bree's a singer." Dan answered. I just blushed more and hid my face behind the counter. "She's not bad either."

"I wanna hear you!" Phil said. I stood up and shook my head. "Why did Dan get to hear you?"

"Because he snuck up on her." Taylor said as she appeared out of nowhere. She tends to do that a lot. "She doesn't sing in front of people."

"I thought you said you did." Phil pointed out.

"Not when it's only me." I retorted. "I'll sing in a group, just not alone."

"Don't worry Breezy, I'm sure you sound good." Phil reassured me. I would've blushed more, but I was still the deepest shade of red possible. "C'mon, please?" He gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Please no puppy dog eyes." I said, but he didn't stop. "Fine. I'll finish the song that I was singing, and we'll all be happy."

**"****Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight. I know that if we give this a little time it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find. It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright No I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight."**

** "No I don't want to say goodnight. I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams. Tonight, tonight, tonight. Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight. With a kiss goodnight. Kiss goodnight."**

"You're really good." Phil told me. I just gave him a smile. "Aw, c'mere." He said. He walked over and put his arms around my waist. I put my hands on top of his.

"Rawr. I'm a lion." I told him.

"And you're an adorable lion." He told me with a smile. I took his hands off of me and poked his stomach.

_After Running Around for about Twenty Minutes_

We were both passed out on the floor laughing. _'Phil kind of reminds me of a little kid sometimes, that just makes him better though.'_ I thought as I looked at his blue eyes. He was staring right back at mine. He pulled me close, and I put my head on his chest.

"One week." Phil said out of nowhere.

"What?"

"We have one week left here." Phil answered in a sad tone.

"Ugh, don't remind me. I want you here for as long as possible Phil." I said.

"I don't wanna leave either, but I have to." He said with a frown.

"You can't leave me Phil." I said. "Please don't."

"I... I'll try my best Breezy." He answered. "But let's not worry about that now. I just want to be here with you right now."

"Forever." I said as I took his hand.

"Forever." He answered as he squeezed it.

* * *

**A/N: Look at dat ending. Sweet, isn't it? But one week left?! This story's gonna be over soon! Sorry it's this short... I TRIED MY BEST! Nah, I'm not mad at you. I'm just talking loudly. But, thanks for reading. Please review, and I'll see you on whatever I decide to write next. Buh byes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: THE LAST CHAPTER?! It looks like this story's gonna be over after this. Please, read on peoples.**

* * *

_Chapter Nine: Saying Goodbye_

I stood there, hugging Phil. We were both crying badly. We were at the airport, and he had to go. Taylor and Dan were crying too. We all knew they would have to leave, but we were never expecting it to happen so soon.

I wanted to stay like that forever. Phil was holding onto me, and I didn't want him to let go. Time goes way too fast though.

"We have to get going now." Dan said to Phil. They both didn't want to leave, but they had to. I gave Phil one last kiss, before the two of them left.

"I love you Phil." I told him.

"I love you too Breezy." He told me. Him saying my nickname just made me cry even more. Taylor and I stayed until their plane had lifted off. After that, we left.

When we got home, we sat on the couch all day. We cried, ate ice cream, and watched TV. _'They're really gone now. Phil, I'll probably never see him again...'_ I thought as I cried.

All of a sudden, my phone vibrated. It was Phil. _'That's right! We traded numbers, didn't we?'_

"Who's that?" Taylor asked.

"Phil." I answered.

"What'd he say?"

"He says that they both miss us a lot." I told her. "And he said that he loves me."

"Well, text him back!" She said excitedly. "And tell him to get Dan to text me."

_Two Months Later_

It had been two months since Dan and Phil had left. School was just about to start up. Of course, we were still really close with the two boys. We all talked, e-mailed, chatted, and we still watched their videos.

Anyways, it was the first day of school. Taylor woke me up, and I got a shower. I put on my AmazingPhil shirt, and went downstairs. We both had bagels, and then we grabbed our stuff. We walked to school. It was a nice day, and it wasn't too far away.

"Ugh. We still have two years left." I said with a groan.

"Next year we'll be seniors. Don't stress out about it." Taylor told me. "Besides, we'll get to see everyone again." She said it with a smile. Since kindergarten, there had been me, Taylor, and two other kids that were always a group. We were inseparable.

"It will be good to see Ian and Anthony again." I said with a smile. "I've really missed them."

"Yeah. I mean, two WHOLE months is a long time." Taylor joked.

"Shuddup." I told her with a frown. She just smiled. We continued to chat until we got to the school building. I looked at it and sighed. "I was hoping that I would never see this place again. Not until I have kids anyways."

"So you're going to live here when you have kids?"

"What's wrong with Dresden?" I asked innocently.

"It's way too small, it's surrounded by forests, and it's Dresden." She answered.

"Well I like it, so I'm gonna live here." I said as we walked inside. _'Ah, high school.'_ I said as I saw all the kids.

"Taylor, Brianna." Our principal said to us once he saw us. "Can you come into my office for a second?" We nodded.

"I didn't do anything." Taylor told him.

"I know. You just got here, how could you?" He smiled and opened the door to his office. "We have two new students, and I would like you to show them around."

Two boys were standing there. One had brown hair and brown eyes. Dan. The other one had black hair and blue eyes. Phil.

They looked us over like they did when they first met us. Only this time with bright eyes. "We'll show 'em around for ya." I said to the principal.

"Great." He said. "Enjoy your day." As soon as he finished, the four of us left.

"God damn you're back!" I said as I hugged Phil. He kissed my cheek.

"And I'm staying." He told me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered in his ear. _'Forever.'_

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of my story! Thank you to everyone who favorited, reviewed, followed, and just read. You are the reason I kept writing this! Please check out some of my other stories, and I will probably be writing a Smosh story or something. So yeah, please review, thanks for everything, and BYHE!**


End file.
